Mustangs and Puppy Dogs, episode 16
by Dee Grainger
Summary: Dee Grainger and friends are invited to the Double K Ranch. Stacy invites Bucky Kilburn to Shiloh for a mustang round up and Bucky's brother causes chaos at the Adams farm to land himself in jail with the aid of Jess Harper.


Mustangs and Puppy Dogs, episode #16, a Laramie and The Virginian crossover story, by Diana L. Pierce…..alias… Dee Grainger… No copyright infringements intended…..

Dee Grainger was happy with her new business arrangements she made with Tom and Mary Adams training border collies on their farm near Laramie. Eight dogs have been trained to herd sheep and have already gone with their new owners. Tom is counting out cash when Dee walks into the sitting room with Mary, "Here's your share on the last four, Dee. You still plan on going back to Shiloh until the new pups are old enough to start training?" Dee takes the hand full of money and stuffs it in the pocket of her slacks. "Yeah, Stacy will be here Saturday sometime. We'll probably leave Sunday morning I reckon. I'll be back in a few weeks." Mary pours her a cup of tea, "Have a seat, Dee. I'm going to miss having you here to talk to." Dee sits down, "I'll be back before ya know it. Ya think you two can keep the sheep fenced in while I'm gone? We don't need no more trouble with the Double K. I just as soon not have to see that Bucky Kilburn again and I know we don't want to meet his pa." Tom jokes, "But, Jess claims he's sweet on you Dee. Maybe ya ought to be friendly with him so he doesn't cause us any trouble." Dee can't believe what her friend is saying, "Tom, I'll chose my own male company if it's all the same to you. Thank you."

The next day, Dee is getting her bags packed and housekeeping done when she sees someone ride in with a carriage, from the view of her window. She peeks out to see who it is, but by this time it was in front of Tom and Mary's house out of sight. Dee pets her dog Chance, "Looks like we got customers for your puppy friends already, Boy." She goes back to her dusting. She hears a knock at the door. She knew it wasn't Tom or Mary because they would have walked right in after knocking. She opens the door looking a tall dark handsome cowboy in the face, "Bucky, what brings you here?" He hands her a bouquet of wildflowers, "I come to invite ya to our barbeque Saturday." She's stunned this guy is pursuing her. She smells the flowers, "Thanks, but I've got company coming Saturday. Sorry I just can't leave here." He smiles at her, "I'll pick ya up at noon. Tom said him and Mary will bring Stacy to the party when he gets here. Heck I'll have ya back by night fall. Take your apron off and come with me for a ride in the carriage. We'll talk about it."

Dee can't believe she agreed to go for a ride with this guy. But maybe she should try to be friendly. She knew she didn't want this cowboy mad at her. "Bucky. What about your pa? Ya said he'd be upset about my sheep getting out and being on the Double K the other day. I don't want him giving me trouble." Bucky shakes his head and leans closer to her, "Dear, he won't say nothing. I promise. Besides he knows your uncle and he said maybe he was wrong about a few sheep hurting anything as long as they're shut in." She smiles at him, "I hope you're right." They hadn't traveled far when he turns the team around to head back to Dee's place. "Better get ya back before they think I ran off with ya. Hope Stacy comes early enough to go to the barbeque. I met him once when we were kids. His grandpa John took him to a rodeo once in Cheyenne and my pa took me and Frank. Bet he don't remember me, but I remember him." Dee looks at him, "Stacy don't talk about his past much. He might remember ya." They pull up in front of the small cottage and Bucky helps Dee out of the carriage. He nods, "See ya, Saturday." She stares at him, "Okay, but you may as well know I don't like being told what to do. Telling me you were picking me up at noon after I told you I couldn't go, kind of sounded like that. You're lucky you mentioned the Adams would bring Stacy." He grins, "I see. Then I won't tell ya to wear a pretty dress then. But I'll be wearing my new suit and hat. If ya want to wear your barn clothes to the barbeque reckon ya can suit yourself, I don't care." He leaves as she and Chance go toward the door. Mary comes running behind them, "Dee, what's he like. You going to the Double K, Saturday? Hope Stacy comes early so Tom and I can go." They enter the cottage. Dee looks at her, "He seemed okay, but was Tom out of his mind telling him he'd wait for Stacy and bring him to the Double K? Done ruined my excuse not to go." Mary grins, "Dee, you might have fun ya know?" Dee shakes her head, "He said he met Stacy once when they were kids. Maybe Stacy won't want to go either." Mary says, "He will. He won't want you there without an escort I doubt."

Saturday was upon them. Dee put on her red dress she had made weeks before so she'd have something to wear in case there was a barn dance near Shiloh. She thought this may be the only occasion to wear it so she may as well. When the clock struck twelve, Bucky was at her door. "Ready pretty lady? My pa will think I hit the mother-load this time." Dee looks at him as she shuts her dog in the house, "He'll think you did what?" He laughs, "Come on. Let me help ya in the carriage." She really wasn't sure what to think of this guy, but he sure dressed good. "Your red hat band matches my dress. Isn't that something?" He grins, "Yeah, guess we do match. Ya like my new hat, aye? Goes good with this gray suit doesn't it? Almost the same color."

It seemed like it was taking forever to get to the ranch. The road was long and windy. She was a bit restless as she didn't know what to say to this guy, "We could have come horseback I guess to save some time." He looks at her, "And get these fancy duds all horse hair. No, we're traveling in style today." She laughs, "Guess they ain't riding clothes are they?" This broke the ice. They jabbered about his horses and the dogs she trained the rest of the trip.

Bucky's pa greeted them. "Howdy ma'am, I'm Keith. Pleased to meet ya." She smiled at him, "Pleased to meet you, sir." She couldn't see where this jolly old man was such the bad guy as she was led to believe. Bucky takes her hand and guides her toward the house, "I want ya to meet my ma. She's still inside cooking I reckon." They enter the kitchen to find a rather plump grey haired woman slicing bread and placing it in towel lined baskets. The chocolate cake cooling to be frosted later smelled delicious. Bucky stands in front of Dee as though to hide her. "Ma, I got someone here I want you to meet. This is Dee Grainger, the dog trainer I was telling ya about." Dee steps out from behind him. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kilburn." The woman looks at her, "Pleased to meet you, Dee. Call me Kay. We don't have formal talk around here." Dee smiles, "Kay, can I help you with anything?" Kay smiles, "No dear, you're our guest besides I got everything under control. Hope you like the Double K style of barbequing." Dee thought Kay was very nice. "It sure smells good. We could smell beef cooking long before we got here." Bucky takes Dee's hand, "Come on, I got some folks I want ya to meet."

Dee thinks maybe she was wrong about the Double K after all and Bucky, too. They all treated her well except for Bucky's younger brother Frank who stared daggers at her. She could see Bucky was trying hard to impress her. "Where are those horses ya were bragging about cowboy?" He laughs, "In the coral where they should be. Come on, I'll show you." She steps upon the fence rail as they reach the coral. The horses were everything he bragged about. A beautiful black stallion comes right up to her and shook his head and whinnied at her, "Pretty boy, aren't you?" She reaches out to stroke his neck. He brushes his head up against her. Bucky pets him, "He likes you, Dee. Never saw him act that friendly around a stranger before or us either come to think of it." She grins, "Most animals take to me, guess cause they sense I like them so much." Bucky puts his arms around her waist. "Do ya like me, Dee, cause I sure took to you?" The things that weren't going through her head right now. She wasn't sure she should get to friendly, "Yeah, I like you Bucky. Guess we best get back to the house before your folks miss us." He helps her down from the fence rail. As they get closer to the long tables set up filled with food in front of the house, she can see the Adams coming with Stacy. She sure was glad to see them and not far behind them was another wagon with Slim Sherman, Daisy and Mike in it. She felt much more at ease now.

Stacy and Bucky talk like they were long lost friends. Bucky made sure Stacy saw his black stallion he was so proud of. Dee really hoped they didn't get to chummy. That's all she needed, Stacy telling Bucky her life story. She learned a long time ago, Stacy didn't always think things through before he ran his mouth to a stranger. She was glad Tom and Slim kept them occupied in other conversations which had nothing to do with her.

Mary grins, "Kay and Keith, that's why they call it the Double K, I reckon." Bucky speaks up. "Yes, ma'am ya figured that out right." Dee laughs, "Funny, I hadn't even thought of that." Stacy shakes his head, "Probably had your mind elsewhere's I'd say." Dee looks at him, "Yes, I do, Shiloh." He grins, "We'll be there soon enough. You'd like Shiloh, Bucky. You and I ought to get in on the next round up when they bring in the mustangs. You might find some good brood mares for that black beauty ya got." Bucky sounded excited, "Why, we ought to. Let me know when okay?" Dee looks at Stacy, "I didn't think ya liked going on them round ups anymore." Stacy says, "Well, think it's time I pick me out a couple for myself. Uncle Clay will keep 'em for me." Dee smiles, "I know he will. I've got a colt there. I ought to start working with him some while I got time. He'll be getting wild." Stacy chuckles, "Oh, yeah, I remember your paint mare had one. You really got the Virginian laughing about that. He said you didn't know she was going to foal until the week before she did. You thought she was just fat." Dee shakes her head, "I'm sure he couldn't wait to tell you about it either. I always manage to do something stupid around him. If it doesn't make him laugh, it makes him angry." Bucky grins, "That would have made me laugh at ya, Dee." She stares at him. "Oh, yeah, I bet I could make ya angry, too." He leans toward her, "Quit it. I'm just pickin' on ya." The ringing of the dinner bell interrupted any further discussion on manner.

Later Kay hands them leftovers to take home with them. As the Adam and Sherman wagons started to pull away she calls out, "Thanks for coming. Hope ya can visit again soon." Bucky and Dee follow behind them. Dee looks at Bucky, "You know I could have ridden back with the Adams? It would have saved ya the trip." He smiles at her, "I brought you here. I'm taking you back. Dee, I won't get to see ya for a spell ya know? Did ya have a good time today?" She nods, "Yeah, I had a good time. Thanks for inviting me."

When they get to the Adams farm, Bucky helps her down from the carriage and then walks her to the door. "I can't wait to see ya again." He leans down to kiss her so lightly she can barely feel it on her lips. He turns and walks away. Dee watches him, "Bucky, come back here a minute." He faces her, "Yes, ma'am." She grins, "What was that? Was ya a meaning to kiss me or did my breath scare ya away?" He looks into her blue eyes, "No, ma'am, your breath is fine. Guess I'm bashful." She steps closer, "One more time?" He plants a kiss on her this time she notices. Dee can hardly believe what she just did, so much, for not being too friendly. What was she thinking?

The next day Dee and Stacy are on their way to Shiloh. Stacy begins to talk about the Kilburn's, "My grandfather said they are backstabbers from way back and Keith is the biggest of all of them." Dee gives him a puzzled look. "It sounded like you were friendly enough, inviting Bucky to Shiloh and all. But there is something about him I don't quite trust." Stacy chuckles, "Ya always take up kissing them guys ya don't trust? Seems like ya would have learned something from the trouble ya had with Johnny Marble." He had a good point there. She did get herself into things she knew better about. "You always take up spying on people? Guess it was kind of stupid asking him to try again. But I was curious to see if he had one in him." Stacy smiles at her, "Did he?" She nods, "Oh, yeah, he did." Stacy says, "I don't think Bucky is like his dad and his brother Frank. I thought Frank talked mean to Tom at the barbeque." Dee hadn't noticed Tom even talking to Frank. "What did he say?" Stacy pulls the wagon to a stop, "He told him he stunk like mutton and not to stand too close to him." Stacy helps Dee down from the wagon, "And what did Tom do?" Stacy begins to pick up sticks to build a campfire, "Tom stayed away from him, that's what he did." Dee didn't like Frank's actions either. She hoped she could stay clear of him.

Dee and Stacy arrive at Shiloh a little before noon the following day. By the time they get to the house, Chance has jumped off the wagon and is on the porch with Holly. She pats her furry friend on the head, "You missed us, didn't ya, Chance. Dee, I'm glad you're here for awhile this time. I miss our little chats." Dee hugs her, "Mary said she was going to miss talking to me, too. Guess I didn't realize I was that interesting to talk to." Holly smiles, "Well, I think you are. Elizabeth is fixing us a bite to eat. I'm sure your Uncle Clay is already at the table. Stacy he's really looking forward to seeing you." The three go into the house with the dog right behind them. Stacy sits Dee's suitcase down, "I'll take care of the horses. Be right back." Dee handed her Aunt Holly the burlap bag she was carrying, "Here's another batch of yarn. It's mostly green and blue. I thought you may find use for it." Holly grins, "Thank you, dear. We'll find use for it. Elizabeth and I made a lot of things with the last batch you brought us."

After lunch the Grainger's visit over a cup of coffee. Stacy begins to tell them about the barbeque at the Double K ranch, "Sir, do you remember Keith Kilburn? Kind of was wondering what you thought of him." Clay scratches his head, "Oh, yes, I remember him. I don't really know much about him myself, but John didn't much care for him. I wouldn't get too friendly." Stacy says, "Bucky treated me okay. But he's still a Kilburn. Not sure if he ought to be courting you though, Dee." Her jaw drops, "Courting me? I only went to the barbeque with him." Clay raises his eyebrows, "Just be careful. We got an image to up hold, you know?" Dee smiles at Stacy, "I think he means both of us. I don't think you ought to have Bucky come here for the round up." Clay looks at him, "Yes, I mean you too, Stacy. If he does come out here, you keep track of him. I don't think the mustangs will be here for awhile anyways. I haven't heard of anyone seeing them yet."

Dee went to the coral to check on her horse and to see how big her colt was getting. He sure was growing like a weed and his red coat shone in the sun light like wild fire. The Virginian and the cowhands had just ridden in beside her. He dismounts and smiles at her, "He's getting big, isn't he? It looks like his mother still knows him." They watch the mare sniffing around the colt. Dee grins, "I forgot to ask Aunt Holly if she thought of a name for him." The Virginian shakes his head, "I don't think so. She hasn't mentioned it. Guess you'll have to think of one. How's the dog training working out? Ya get rich, yet?" She laughs, "We've sold eight dogs, so far. We got six puppies, but it will be awhile before we can train them. I thought I'd stay here a few weeks while I'm waiting for them to get bigger." Jim who is standing beside them says, "Maybe you'll be here when we bring in the mustangs." Trampas puts his horse in the coral, "Maybe Stacy can go with us this time." Dee looks at him, "He plans to go. Stacy invited Bucky Kilburn to go on the round up, but Uncle Clay told him he better keep track of him." The Virginian frowns, "Hope Stacy knows what he's doing. He knows his grandfather didn't trust the Kilburn's. And after the deal you had with them when your sheep got loose, I don't know." Dee could see he was a bit disturbed, "I don't quite trust them, either, but Bucky seems okay. We even got invited to the Double K for their barbeque Saturday. Bucky came with his fancy carriage and took me there. The Adams waited for Stacy and brought him to the barbeque. Slim even took Daisy and Mike to it. What a feast that was." The Virginian was not impressed, "You have trouble with them and then turn around and party with them. That's even a new one for you, Dee and Stacy knows better."

Three weeks had gone by. Dee spends a lot of time with the colt she decided to name Wild Fire and Stacy has kept himself busy helping out on the ranch. One sunny afternoon Jim and Trampas come back with supplies from Medicine Bow with some exciting news. Jim can't wait to tell the foreman, "The mustangs are getting closer. A couple drifters in town saw them less than a few days away from us. Reckon we can go after 'em in a couple days?" The Virginian's face lights up, "Reckon we can if we get the coral finished for them. Guess we better get busy." Trampas chuckles, "I told ya we should have been working on that. Now we got to hurry." Stacy smiles as he looks at the foreman, "Guess, maybe I can go with ya this time. I know what ya think of the Kilburn's, but I promised Bucky I'd let him know. He's gotta beauty of a black stallion to breed with some good brood mares. I thought maybe we could use some of that blood line if we made a deal with him." The Virginian shakes his head, "Well, guess you can't break a promise." Stacy saddles his horse and heads to town to send a telegram.

Bucky Kilburn shows up at Shiloh a couple days later. Dee tries to avoid him, but as her luck goes, Stacy invited him to stay right in the house with them. Bucky makes a good impression on the Grainger's. The Virginian still doesn't trust him at all. They are all visiting in the living room. Bucky offers a deal, "You fellas think ya could help me get some good brood mares? I'll pay ya well for 'em." The Virginian looks at him, "We were hoping you'd breed some mares for us with your black stallion. Think that could be arranged?" Bucky scratches his head, "You mean take some of your mares to the Double K and bring 'em back bred to my pretty boy? Sure if ya all help me move 'em. But I want a few to keep." Clay thought this was a good idea, "Sounds fair to me. Good thing the coral got finished. I'd say about tomorrow you guys will need it." When the Virginian leaves the room, Dee follows him out to the front porch. She can hardly believe this deal he's making with Bucky, "I thought you and Uncle Clay said we shouldn't be too friendly with the Kilburn's. Ya sure got me confused." He turns toward her, "I doesn't take much does it? But we need to know if Bucky can be trusted and this should tell us that. I see the way he looks at you, Dee. Just be careful. Can ya promise me you will?" Dee wasn't sure what he saw that she didn't but she knew she better make the promise. "I'll be careful. I hope they're here soon. I wish he was bunking with you guys. It's not easy staying away from him." He smiles at her, "I'll see if I can keep him out of your hair until the round up. It might help if ya quit batting those blue eyes at him." She laughs, "My, aren't we funny?" He laughs as he turns and walks away.

The next day as predicted the mustangs had made their way onto Shiloh land. Every available hand joined in the round up. The women were left at the ranch alone. The three of them are sitting on the porch knitting with the wool yarn Dee brought with her. Dee is pleased her sheep could contribute to something useful, "I need to study up on getting some better colors. You may want to wash this blue alone I'm not sure how much bleeding it will do." Elizabeth jokes, "At least, we better not wash it with Uncle Clay's red wool long johns. Wouldn't he look sweet in purple?" Holly nearly chokes on her tea she is sipping, "Yes, he would look sweet." They are laughing hysterically when they see the sheriff ride up. "Excuse me, ladies. Where is everybody? I've got a telegram here from Laramie for you, Dee. There's trouble. The sheriff sent me one too, just before this one came." Dee opens it and reads, "Frank Kilburn came here…..shot Tom in the arm….. 10 sheep are dead…Mary." The sheriff said, "Mine said they sent a posse after him. He's still at large. I'm so sorry, Dee." Dee cries, "Bucky is here. He's with the guys rounding up mustang." Holly hugs her niece, "Bucky will make this right. You'll see." Just then they hear a sound like thunder. They could see the herd of mustangs coming with the cowhands who were hooting and hollering as they drove them into the coral. Clay and the Virginian rode toward the house. The sheriff informs them of the trouble before they ever reach the porch. Clay tries to comfort Dee. "They'll get him, honey. I know they will. Tom is going to be okay, that's the main thing." The Virginian motions for Stacy and Bucky to come to the house. As they get closer Bucky can see Dee crying, "What happened? What's wrong with Dee?" The Virginian glares at him, "Your no good brother shot her sheep and wounded Tom. Reckon this might call off our horse dealing, wouldn't you say?" Bucky runs to Dee's side. "I'm so sorry. I never thought he'd do that. He better hide dang good. Cause when I get through with him he'll wish he had." Dee looks at him wiping her tears, "I'm just so afraid he'll be back. Maybe I better sell the sheep." Bucky shakes his head, "No, don't you do that. Don't give in to him. I'm not fond of sheep either, but he is wrong." Stacy looks at her, "Listen to him. He's right, you know?" The Virginian changes his tone and can see Bucky is who he appears to be. "How much trouble we looking at if we move those mares to the Double K?" Bucky sighs, "I hope none." They decide to move them the next day.

In the meanwhile somewhere near Laramie, a posse led by Deputy Slim Sherman, are looking for Frank Kilburn. The posse wasn't very big as most of the men around Laramie wanted no part in fighting with the Double K. Jess Harper and four other men were the only help Slim had. Jess says, "Let me go east by myself and see if I can flush him out somewhere. I hear he has an old buddy living out that way." Slim agrees, "Okay. Be careful."

It's beginning to get dark. Jess is hoping to run on to Frank bunked down for the night, so he travels for as long as he can see the trail in front of him. The sliver of a moon shining over head is not shedding much light. He sees a glow up ahead of him he hopes is Frank. He dismounts and sneaks up near the light from the glowing embers. Jess ties his horse to a tree limb and slowly walks closer staying out of sight. He watches as the cowboy gets cozy in his bedroll. He waits until he hears the man snoring loudly, then he makes his move. As he sees the Double K brand on the side of the horse, he knows this is the villain he's looking for. Jess sneaks closer and holds a gun to Frank's head. "Get up. Don't bother reaching for that gun belt." Jess kicks the gun belt away from them and struggles to tie Frank's hands together. "Now ya can go back to sleep." Jess pushes him down to the ground. He stokes the fire and throws on more wood. Frank is extremely enraged by the ambush. "If that wasn't a dirty trick, it ain't your business to do this and you know even if ya get me back to Laramie, they won't keep a Kilburn caged up long." Jess doesn't much care to hear this guy's rant, "Kilburn's above the law are they? You know your brother may just help keep ya behind bars this time. I'm sure he knows what you've done by now and here he's trying to be friends with Dee Grainger."

A couple days later Jim and Dee are making their way to the Adams Farm. The Virginian, Stacy, and Trampas help Bucky drive the brood mares to the Double K. They are putting them in the coral when Keith Kilburn comes out of the bunkhouse with one of his cowhands, "Bucky, your brother is in jail. He got himself into some trouble with Tom Adams. Reckon you can straighten it out, you being friendly with Tom and all?" Bucky frowns, "Pa, you know what he did don't ya? He's right where he ought to be as far as I'm concerned." Keith watches the horses in the coral, "I know some of it. That's a fine bunch of mares, son. Didn't think you'd bring back that many." Bucky says, "Half are going back to Shiloh after the black stallion stays with them a spell. Reckon trading stud service for breeding stock is a fair deal isn't it, Pa?" Keith agrees, "Sure is. Nice looking stock, Bucky. You made a good trade." The Virginian introduces himself, "I'm the foreman from Shiloh. This horse dealing okay we're doing with your boy?" Keith offers his hand, "Nice to meet ya. Sure it's okay. Bucky has most of the say around here, anyways." Bucky laughs, "Well, not as much as I should have." Stacy calls out to the Virginian from horseback, "Hey, Trampas and I are heading to Dee's, you coming?"

Later at the Adams farm, Dee and Jim have just gotten there. Mary comes out of the barn with one of the pups, "See how big they are, Dee. They're about ready for their first lessons already." Jim takes the pup from Mary and snuggles it to his face, "Ain't you a cute little critter. I wish I could have one of these." Dee grins, "Maybe that can be arranged. Think Uncle Clay would care? I know Aunt Holly wouldn't mind." Jim chuckles, "You mean it, Dee? You know I'd take good care of it." They see the three men from the mustang drive getting closer. Trampas is the first to reach them, "Hey, what ya got there Jim? Ain't he a nice one?" Jim grins, "I know. Dee might give me one of them." Stacy is getting off his horse, "What's the boss man going to say about that?" Dee looks at him, "We're asking Aunt Holly first. It doesn't hurt to go straight to the top for approval in matters like this."

Tom greets the Virginian by the sheep fence, "Did everything go alright?" The Virginian says, "Yeah, we made pretty good time. How's the arm?" Tom is holding his arm in a sling, "I'll survive. Now, that I got my other helper back. Reckon you heard Jess caught Frank and put him behind bars." The Virginian nods his head, "Yeah and I don't think Bucky or the old man is going to help get him out of there any time soon, either."

The next morning, Dee's house full of cowboys, are preparing to leave. Stacy had already made his departure. Jim is in the barn taking one more look at the pups after he saddled his horse. As he walks back out he asks, "How can ya tell them apart, Dee. They look so much alike." Dee and Trampas are standing near the barn talking. Dee laughs, "We'll figure it out. Guess ya don't care which one ya get if ya can't tell them apart then." The Virginian who had been checking his horse over nearby over-hears them talking. "Which one he gets? You're not thinking of taking another dog to Shiloh are ya?" Trampas says, "I don't think Shiloh has a dog there now does it, boss man?" He glares at Trampas, "You know what I mean. I don't think there's going to be, either." Dee looks at him seriously, "Why not? Anyways we're going over your head on this one and asking Aunt Holly. You know she'll love the idea of Jim having a dog." The Virginian can see he has been over ruled. He stares at her and then gives her a big bear hug. She can barely catch her breath as she loses his grip. Then he gives her one of those devilish grins, "I'm getting out of here before you and I butt heads Miss Grainger. Save some of that clever scheming for the Kilburn's. Come on fellas, times a wasting. Shiloh ain't going to run itself you know." He gets on his horse. The three look at each other and try not to laugh because they know The Virginian got the last wise crack in this time.

THE END


End file.
